Moonlight Dew
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: I lost my first love to my best friend. I didn't think in any other way that they both would go against me. My wishes and my desires. My best friend and my first love. Rated T for language and insanitary situations.
1. living in an imaginary paradise

月光の露

Moonlight Dew

_Misstress Hanako_

_Walking across the river banks, by the ocean...Here I am..Reminescing on memories that soon will fade away with each passing second of a minute, minute of an hour, hour of a day, a day with a year, and a year with a decade..a decade with a century. _

_Slowly closing my eyes to here the rapid shore crying with my sorrow..my pain. Splashing against each wave that hits the sand. Feeling the wind capture my hair with their movements that takes my breath away, blowing a cold breeze that makes me quiver to my knees._

_How much pain do I have to suffer? Why can't I live life as it is, then let myself control it? Have I cause such an insorrowable sin?...all these questions are asked by me and myself. This is what I feel...A pain that has cause my world to detruct of anger and grief. Till this day I still live on with the regrets of my life...of what I couldn't and could've done back in time._

_I walk, as my thin fragile legs splash against the waves with every movement. Thinking of my pain and what was the cause of it. Things that capture my breath...and things that just blew it away. As I reminesce...I can tell I am without due to my obligation. _

_Holding my heels in my hands as I sway my purse up and down with the other. My hair blowing with the wind, and my cheeks flushed against the cool night. My brown eyes glitter with the midnight moon's light pattern. My jaw slightly opened and my breath evened out. My eyelashes batter with every movement of my eyes...and...my heart, brokened as a the night is. My lime-green sailor skirt up to my thighs and my light green wife-beater tied to the side. My hair...down and my large hoop earrings dingling with my hair._

_Walking along the lines of a the ocean. The path that crosses the deminsion of the water to the living world. Stopping where I am, and looking out into the deep blue of the night. Frowning at how decieving the world can be...It may look peaceful, but it can only be peaceful and happy if you make it that way. Sighing, I lower my head down and look down at my toes that seem to scringe into the sand. _

_Today...was a day full of anger and despair...I lost my first love to my best friend. I didn't think in any other way that they both would go against me. My wishes and my desires...My best friend...Kikyou Sanata, and my first love...InuYasha Taisho. Kikyou knew I had fallen in love with InuYasha since the first day we met in America. As soon as InuYasha came into the picture...Kikyou also tried her best to join in...to my obliviations...I hadn't notice they both were dating behind my back.._

_Until one night...InuYasha asked me out...I thought he was serious so I decided it wouldn't hurt...We had a perfect date...until the next night I went over to Kikyou's house to tell her the happy news...to find them both sitting on the couch flirting and kissing eachother's palms... _

_As my heart broke into two...I ran. Despite the shouting of my name...I ran. In fears, my fears...that I would get heart brokened. As soon as I reached home...my phone rang. I answered it slowly, praying to the love of god that it wasn't one of them, but it was. Kikyou Sanata had called me...and told me everything and apologized for what she did...I wouldn't accept it though. I just frankly told her that I am fine and happy with everything and for them to stop bothering me...Oh, did I mention I also told them that I wouldn't be part of the friendship anymore._

_This broke my heart more than them...It was hard trying to accept that my best friend was dating my first love behind my back...when she knew that I had fallen in love with him...at first sight. I tried and tried...but I couldn't accept it. Even my first love...I couldn't accept him trying to cheat with me while he was dating my best friend as well..._

_Everything was so confusing to me...and I just couldn't take it nomore...So I left. I didn't want to be haunted by memories that one day will come strolling back into my pitiful life. So I left...I left everything behind and went on with life. I left to where I would be safe...anywhere...but not here. Not Tokyo...where somehow, InuYasha manage to follow me and come upon my best friend...where my first love...had brokened my heart..where my best friend had betrayed me..Just thinking about these horrific memories bring tears welling up in my eyes..._

_I sigh in defeat. I had ran away from all of my anger, despair, and sorrow. I left..and I am hoping never to come back. I went to Tahiti. A resort...a beautiful resort. How can I say it...? Somewhere that I can relieve my symptoms of anger. I am really relieved that I came here...I met so many new people...and I already have myself a job...to support my needs and desires.._

_But dare I say it...I don't want any desires...I just want to love InuYasha and have my best friend back...but how can I...? I ran out on them. That is foolish but anyone else in my position would also..._

_"Higurashi-san...?"A feminem voice call out to me. I look behind to find the resort owner's daughter, Sango Taijiya calling out to me._

_"Yes, Sango-chan?"I reply to her._

_"Please come in. It is very cold out here..."Wow, what I nice girl. I wouldn't expect people over here to care much about others._

_"Yes, thank you. I will be come in, after a short minute."I smile to reassure her, causing her to smile gently back towards me._

_I turn back and look at the stars that glisten in the night...and I just can't help but wander what star InuYasha is sleeping under tonight..Turning back, I enter the hut of the resort and ask if I can get a room tonight._

_"Yes, dear. Here ye go. My, what I beauty ye are."The old lady says, causing me to blush._

_"Thank you. My name is Kagome Higurashi."I say holding out my hand to her. She takes it and gently shakes it._

_"My Kagome, eh? Beauty it is. The names Kaede Hichiguma." She states._

_'Hichiguma...?' Heard of that some where... but I nod and smile at the her. _

_My keys in my hands...nothing to worry about. I just calmly walk up to the elevator...Pressing the 'up' arrow. My room number...'318' So I'm guessing that it is on the 3rd floor. The elevator opens up and I slowly step in, pressing the 3rd level button._

_Slowly, I await till the button tells me that I reach the 3rd floor. Fiddling with my fingers that is holding the keys and standing here for at least 5 minutes gets you bored. While I reach the 2nd floor, the door opens up to show a young man with short hair that is tied in a pony tail, he isn't wearing any shirt just wearing some swimming boxers, steps in. He is quite muscular...well toned skin and looks pretty decent.He steps besides me, and I can tell that he glances over a few times over at me. I just sigh, and close my eyes until I hear that it is my floor._

_"Why hello there, aren't you a marvuloues looking girl?" He says. I don't know who he is talking to be I slowly turn over at him._

_"A-Are you talking to me..?"I ask with a shaky voice. I get lots of compliments most of the time but never had a heard of such grammar that is beyond a man his age._

_"Why who else would I be talking to?" He batters his eyelashes innocently. I just scringe my nose and cock my eyebrows._

_"Oh..why thank you..."I blush a tint pink, before smiling at him._

_"The name's Miroku Houshi. I work on the 2nd floor. You should stop by sometimes, it's the swimming area of the resort!" He exclaims._

_"Wow..your job must be fun. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'll be working here soon as well!"I smile wider at him. Holding out my hand to shake his._

_"Ahh..! You must be the newbie working here. Heard about you. We should hang out some times." He smiles at me. I just blush slightly, and there goes a beep signaling it's my floor._

_"Well here's my floor. I'll come down to the second floor sometimes, and you should show me around! Well, see you!" I smile waving off to him. Trying to find the room number 318. I walk around for 10 minutes trying to find the room number._

_"316, 317, ahh!...318! Here it is!"I pant slightly. Walking around trying ot find your room is exhausting! I slowly push my key in the key hole and turn to here the clicking of the lock. Slowly turning the knob,I look inside the room and gasp at the wonderful sight. "Wow! It's beautiful!" _

_The room had a beautiful view of watching the ocean. The room is a shade of light blue and lavender put together. The window drapes are lavender and the rooms aroma smells wonderful. Smells like sweet pea with mixed berries. The beautiful light blue shade on the walls make the room look marvoulous..and the bed spred matches the window drapes. I never thought there ever could be paradise...but here I am...living it!_

_I just throw my luggages around and quickly jump onto the bed. Feeling the warmth and the comftiness of the bed. Quickly snuggling up in the bed and falling into a deep over powering nap._

_RING!-RING!_

_Slowly opening my eyes, I look around. 'What time is it...?' I think to myself. There beside is a clock, directly reading 1:05 a.m. Wow...when I went to sleep it was only 7:15 p.m. Looking around for whatever is that ringing. It JUST keeps ringing._

_  
RING!-RING!_

_"My cell...phone...!"I moan and get out of bed to look into my purse. Not bothering to look who called I just open it up and answer."He...hell..hello..?"I manage to sqeek out of my dry throat, while jumnping onto the bed to cover myself up._

_"Kagome..?"The manly voice say. This startle me and I quickly sit up. Opening my eyes wide, and jaw slightly open._

_"Who's this..?"I ask cautiously._

_"Kagome..? Is it you?...It's me! Don't you remember..?" It was him...why was he calling me for heaven sakes! It's one in the morning! Shouldn't he figure out that people sleep too at a time like this?_

_"..InuYasha...?"I say slowly. Not wanting to talk to him anymore. I just hold the phone firmly in my hand about to push the end button._

_"Hey, how you doing? How come you weren't in school today? I was worried you know."He says on the other line. I just cock my eyebrows at him, knowing him...he would be playing another trick on me._

_"Oh..Didn't you here InuYasha? I ran away."I say proudly. Not caring if it matters anymore. Everyone knows...and disapproved to my actions. I just here him sigh on the other line._

_"..Oh..I see.."He says slowly. There was a pregnant pause before I broke it._

_"Now, If you don't mind...Some people actually sleep around this time unlike other barbaric people. Now goodnight!"I say proudly about to press the button until I hear him quickly say.._

_"Kagome...why did you? Why did you leave all of us...? Especially me...please I need an explanation..!"I here him shout. I just sit there thinking..._

_In my mind, I just want to shout out, 'Simple, because I got back stab by my best friend, betrayed by the one I thought I loved...Oh! and I got heart broken..Happy?' but I cannot bring up the courage to just simply state these words. I couldn't say nothing nomore...so I just press the end button. Hanging up on him...and my own conscious._

_I couldn't bare this nomore. Everywhere I go, He ends up at least finding his way to look for me...what is he? A stalker? A secret agent? A monster who is possesive and watches my every move? I didn't know either..and I didn't know why I fell in love with him...I just ended up, whether I liked it or not..._

_**to be cotinued...**_


	2. see the lingers in your eyes

月光の露

Moonlight Dew

Jk0.1a Ek

_Misstress Hanako_

_BEEP!-BEEP!_

_Hearing my alarm clock, I temptively slam my hand down on it. Getting up and trying to adjust to the visions and sites I see..looking at the time, it read 7:30 a.m. _

_"Wow! 7:30 already! I have to get up! I have an interview today!" Jumping up and getting the bed spred done, I go and open up one of my luggages. "Hm...what should I wear today?"I asked myself, before giggling into a fit of laughter. "Oh! This looks nice!"I exclaimed, while picking the outfit up. I went to the vanity mirror they had set in this room and look where I set my jewelry box. I take out something that matched the outfit._

_I went and took a nice short shower, and get everything else cleaned up. Pulling out my blow dryer and my straightner, I start to brush my teeth. After that I blow dryed my hair then straighten it out. Then, I went got out the outfit I picked and putted it on. It was a turqiouse halter top with sleeves, with a white tank top under that was a bit long so the halter top wouldn't cover it all the way. My pants was white jeans that you couldn't even tell was one. I put on my turqiouse necklace that shaped like a butterfly, and had a silver chain that it was hanging on, with the turqiouse earrings that came with. I had my hair down behind my back and my bangs were push to the side, making me look rather comfortable to a job interview._

_My make up wasn't much, since I didn't wear alot. I just had on a thin eye-liner that was very dark. With thick and Healthy mascara to make it seem like I had thick eye lashes. A tint of blush, a bit of light blue eye shadow and rose colored lip gloss making me look rather...delicate._

_I smile into the mirror before grabbing my purse and putting on my turquiose pointy ankle toed heels. I was satified that I look so amazing today. Not that I care...it's just, if InuYasha saw me...He wouldn't know it's me...since I just wear cargo pants most of the time...and I usually put my hair up into a bun so...that's why._

_Proud and happy I stepped over to the elevator and pushed the 2nd floor. That was wear Miroku worked...maybe he could help me find the office. He was..rather nice. He would be kind enough...right? Rolling my eyes around the elevator, I stare up at the lights, waiting for the the elevator to stop and it's floor._

_DING!_

_There we go..I stepped out and looked around to see Miroku pushing a stack of dishes down to the kitchen hall. I run towards him, you can hear the clicking of my heels._

_"Miroku-kun!"I call out to him. He just turns eruptively and waves to me._

_"Why hello there, Kagome-san. What brings you here?"He says in his 'oh so gentle' voice._

_"I came to ask if you can help me find the office where I can get my interviewed done...It wouldn't take up any of your time would it?"I asked slowly...hoping I didn't interupt any of his working hours._

_"Oh, sure why not? If you ever need help around this place, You can always count on me."He says proudly patting his chest._

_"Thank you."I bow slightly at him. I can tell he is staring at me..._

_"My, don't you look beautiful today!"He smiles at me while walking towards a room._

_"Thank you, I had to look decent for the interview I have with the Manager of Tahiti resort."I say gently, while blushing at his compliment._

_"Decent? No, you look rather...Marvoulous! No other words to say it!" 'Besides..hot?' I thought to myself._

_"Thank you, again..."I smile uneasily. I can tell he knows what I am feeling and scouts a bit back._

_"Here we are! You just in there and ask for Mr. Sesshoumarou Taisho." Miroku says waving me off._

_'Taisho...' That struck me hard. It was InuYasha's same last name...but there are lots of people with the same last name. So I clear that out of my mind and slowly knocked on the door._

_KNOCK!-KNOCK!_

_"Enter.."A cold musculine voice relied with the knock. 'Enter..? Who uses enter when someone knocks on the door?' I ask myself as I enter the Manager's room. I look around the room abit and examine it. It looked pretty clean and decent. No messes...not even a bunch of paper work...he must be a free time guy. I look around and spot a big chair turned around...I'm guessing he is sitting there._

_"Morning Sir. I am Kagome Higurashi. I applied here for a job last week, and you asked me to come here the other day.."I start slowly._

_He turns his chair around, and I gulp slowly. He was as handsome as InuYasha...but looked more cold. He had long silver locks and gold ambered eyes that were as beautiful as InuYasha..one slight difference. He didn't have dog-shaped ears...He had elf shaped ears. I can tell by the looks of him that he is a serious type of guy. He looked so mature...compared to InuYasha...maybe they are related...I shook my head and stare at his face, and smile delightedly._

_"Ahh...you must be Higurashi. As you know, I am Sesshoumarou Taisho. Manager of Tahiti Resort. Nice meeting you. I see you came as you were told. Very pleased...hmmm let's look at your resume's...shall we?"He asked in the most gentle voice. I merely nodded at his statement._

_"Seems like everything is well...you went to college at Tokyo University. I'm amazed! Not much people get accepted to Tokyo University...My dumbfounded little brother actually made it into there as well..."I just merely nodded at his comments. Until he said..'little brother' Could it be his little brother is InuYasha...? They look alike and they do have the same last names...please don't let it be true...! Please! I had a worry look but I replaced it with a proud satisfied look._

_"Oh..? I see...Thank You."I just smile gently at his actions._

_"Seems like you made it in Tahiti Resort. We welcome you to the home of Tahiti.."He took out his hand to shake mines. I also take out mines and shook his. _

_"Thank you Mr. Sesshoumarou."I say._

_"Please, just call me Sesshoumarou."He says coldly. Startled abit, I just merely nod. "You start tomorrow, I will be informing it to our owner Mr. Taijiya...you will be working with his daughter and our monk friend...their names are Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi. It will be learning to teach kids how to swim. Good day now." He said waving goodbye._

_"Okay then...see you around Sesshoumarou."I say before I walk out of the room. Slowly takened back by his action and his behavior, I think to myself...'How come InuYasha isn't like him...?' He was so gentle yet so firm...InuYasha was so immature yet so full of creativity. They surely are opposits...of eachother._

_I walked down to where Miroku had said he had been working to find the pools empty and nothing more...I quietly walk over near the lockers and hide from a voice chatting._

_"Yeah...dude. It's been long since we chatted. What's up? Anything new? What..? You having girl probelms? WHAT? She left you! Hahaha..serves you right. I was just merely telling the truth."A muscular voice bounce through the halls of the lockers. It was Miroku's...he was chatting off with one of his friends on his cell phone. I quietly walk up to him, and hid behind nearby lockers that was blocking me from him._

_"Yeah man, there's this new girl. She is hot. Yeah...she is burning! Yeah, you should come down sometimes to see how she looks like. She is quite the shy girl, but she knows how to dress. Yeah..oh, here she comes now." I hear Miroku's statements of me. It embarrases me to here him say that infront of me...so I slowly show myself._

_"Hi, Miroku-kun. I can't seem to find the consession stands so can you help me?"I asked politely._

_"Sure, Kagome. Well I got to help the new girl out so see ya around man. What? I can really hear you? My connection is going low. Yeah, talk to you next time...I can't hear you! Whatever, I can't hear you so bye!"With that said Miroku hung up on the mysterious friend._

_"So...who were you talking to?"I asked not looking at him and getting out of the locker rooms. He follow close behind._

_"Oh, just and old term friend of mines."Miroku stated. Moving to my side._

_"Oh I see...what were you guys talking..not that I'm nosy...just curious."I say winking at him. He looks at me with estonishments and starts to laugh...so do I._

_"Oh we were talking about how his girl left him and stuff. He was playing on her so, she left him and now he realize how stupid he was for doing that to her."Miroku's statement, chocks me through my throat...remind me of how InuYasha did that to me...could it be..No, It couldn't...could it?_

_"Oh...serves him right."I say...actually trying to defend myself in honor._

_"Yeah, that's what I told him too...he just said he had feelings for both of them and said he was trying to see who satisfied him the most."Miroku said looking at the ground."Sometimes...I just wander why my idiotic friend turned out that way...He usually follows his mothers wishes...but I know for sure that his mother is very disappointed at him. I knew his mother you know...she was the kindest person you could meet. Right away, you would know she is pure...just like you Kagome...but she had to pass on..."Miroku said smiling at me with the most gentle smile a man can give a woman._

_"...Thank you, Miroku-kun.."I smile at him..feeling sympathy for this mysterious person. He just smiles back, the look in his eyes tells me that he really loves someone...and that he feels the same for that girl...I know for sure though...that it isn't me, and what a relief to know that he won't be like other boys and hit on me...I smile at the thought of this...InuYasha was always the protective one...in everyway possible, I was hidden beneath his shadows...because he didn't like the thought of guys hanging around me..except him._

_"So Miroku-kun...? I can see it all in your eyes...who is this mysterious girl that lingers your every thought and actions...words you really speak...I can tell you try to put it towards her...who is she? She must be someone special for you to keep your every words and actions towards..."I say proudly._

_"Uh...Well..You see..I've been liking this girl...for I don't really know..Ever since she was in high school...you see...we uh...we were classmates. So she had a few classes with me...but it was really hard trying to show my affections towards her...since she really didn't like me in anyway posible...since how I behaved towards her...I guess it was my own fault...But even know..even after we finished colledge and got our jobs..she still lingers in my heart...I guess I don't know what to do..."Miroku confessed out his heart to me..._

_"Aw...Miroku-kun...that's so sweet..I hope you guys understand eachother's affections soon...who is this girl?"I asked slowly._

_"You should know her...as soon as you start working here." He stated as he moved behind me slowly...without me realizing it._

_"Hm..."I girl came to mind but before I can think..I felt something or someone..groping my...butt."Eeeek!"I squeeled and punched the person. To my surprise I found Miroku laying half dead on the floor."I can see why she doesn't like you. Is this your behavior towards her..? You pervert?"I narrow my eyes down at his half dead figure. I walk with a humph on and leave him dead on the ground...to pick up himself that is._

_I just walk tiredly towards my bedroom. It had been a very hard day...trying to tour the whole resort..Boy did I make a mistake? I thought that this place was small but looks can be decieving. It took 3 hours to tour the whole place...and not knowing where to go was worse. I got lost for another hour, trying to find a 'conservatory'._

_I slowly reached for my keys in my purse, but as I took it out...there was my cellphone. I opened it to see if I had any new messages or any missed calls. There were 3. I opened my door and went inside my room. I sat on the couch playing my messages._

_"You have 3 new messages. First message..."_

_"Hey Kagome! It's your mother. Hunny, whenever you get this call please remember to call me back. I was just checking up on my baby. I know you are safe but I just wanted to hear you call me...'sob' Oh, Kagome...Baby.I miss you so much...It's been long living in Osaka..I heard that you moved...well call as soon as possible. Remember to brush your teeth and to change your undergarments.'sob' I..I love you dear...Stay pure for Mommy..'click'..." Hearing Mother cry like that made me miss her as well...I moved away to go to colledge...Mother like didn't the idea but she knew I went for colledge, and she wanted me to have a good job. So she agreed for me to go._

_"Second Message.."_

_"Hi Kagome-chan! This is Yuka. Just calling to make sure you are okay. I don't want you to feel sad around InuYasha...Just calling to make sure you are dating the right guy...like Hojo. Well...just calling to make sure you come ot my birthday party as well..Oh yeah you better make it! I mean EVERYONE is gonna be there...even InuYasha! So lighten up and come okay! Bye!"_

_I just sadden at Yuka's invitation..I didn't want to go...but if Yuka insisted I will...Yuka's birthday party is this weekend. So I will go..._

_"Third Message.."_

_"Kagome...?Why aren't you picking up Damnit! Well...you should know who this is...just calling to tell you that if you don't call me later on..I will be waking you up in the middle of the night like yesterday...Hey, It's been lonely without you know...Kikyou..urgg...she has been sulking in her room alot...we all want you to come back to us...! urgg...I don't know how to put this...but I guess I kinda missed you too!...urgg..urmm...yeah, well you know I aint good with words. So call me back laters..or I'll be force to call you over night! A'right then. See ya..." That god for nothing dog! Just yelling at my message recorder makes me broil with blood! What in the sevens hell would make me call him back! He could go ahead and call for all I care! I would have my phone off anyways!Humph! See if I care._

_With that said, I changed my clothes and jumped onto the bed spred. Feeling the warmth already makes me sleepy and comfty inside._

_"..Goodnight...InuYasha..."I whispered to practically nothing, with a smile I fall into a blissful night of the dream land with my phone on the table, next to the clock._

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Your message

月光の露

Moonlight Dew

Jk0.1a Ek

_Misstress Hanako_

_BEEP!-BEEP!_

_"Wow, already 7:30 a.m. yawns time sure flies by. " I said to myself. I looked down at my cell phone and it read one missed called and one voice mail. _

_"You have one new message First message..."_

_"Hey Kagome...well I guess since you aren't picking up, you're probally sleeping comfortably on that bed of yours. I told you that I would call you in your last message...Kagome, I really feel stupid just sitting here every minute waiting to call you...can't you just forgive me and come back? We all want you back here...plus, Yuka's birthday party is this weekend and I would like it if you occupinied me. I'm just still very sorry Kagome, forgive me? Well probally by the time you get this message, I'm already at school, so just wanted to call and check up on you. I've never felt so bad before Kagome...I'm sorry for everything, baby...I hope you forgive me. Don't let this bring us down Kagome...please? Okay, I'll talk to you later." For the frst time, his message made me cry. For god's sake, why did he have to do this to me? Why the hell do I have to love him? I don't even know what the meaning of love is!!! But I felt bad, and I just called him...I really couldn't get past the dial tone._

_"Hey this is InuYasha, I'm not available at the moment, so just leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back at cha. Alright, Here it goes..." BEEP! _

_I was sure nervouse as hell. I really didn't know what to say, for ten seconds I was quiet, then I finally got the courage to squeek something out of my dry throat._

_"...InuYasha? Hey, you know how I am, but just for reference check, it's me Kagome. Well I got your message, and I really don't know what to say? I don't know if I can forgive and forget easily. I'm sorry that I have to always run away, but I really can't help it you know?? I don't want to, but...I just can't deal with any of this. But anyways, yeah I know Yuka called me about her party, I just don't know if I'm going since you might be there...Okay, well I'll talk to you later." And with that I hung up._

_"Wow, what a good way to start off my day." I sighed exhaling slowly."Well got to get ready for work, now where is my swimsuit...?? Oh! Here we go...!!" I cheered playfully._

_About thirty minutes, I finally fnished getting ready. Walking towards the elevator, I spotted Sango Taijiya. _

_"Oh! Taijiya-sama. Ohayou gozaimasu!" I greeted very politely._

_"Higurashi-chan. A ohayou gozaimasu to you too." She smiled back at me, very delicately. She was gorgeous as you can tell, no wonder Miroku-kun was so obsessed with her. I sweat dropped."Where are you headed to Higurashi-chan?"_

_"I was just heading to the second level to start off first day of work." I replied._

_"Well, I might as well go with you then ne?"Sango started. I just simply nodded and went after her lead. _

_"So...Taijiya-sama---"_

_"Please, just call me Sango." She stated_

_"Alright, Sango-chan...how long have you started working here?"I asked._

_"Quite sometime now, We really don't need a college degree to work here."Sango replied back. I only mouthed 'ohhh' back at her._

_We heard a DING! and knowing that, it was our floor. The elevator doors slid open and there you know it, was Miroku standing there awaiting for our arrival. He was only wearing his swim trunks and I looked back at Sango who was blushing lightly. I smirked,'Naughty girl.'_

_"Why hello m'beautiful ladies!"Miroku greeted us. I just simply nodded and blushed while Sango slapped his head playfully."OW! What was that for?"He asked._

_"For being a flirtatious barbarian."Sango glared. I giggled and meerly agreed._

_"Fine, don't want to be greeted with comments, I'll remember to keep them to myself." Miroku humphed. Sango and I both looked at eachother and bursted out laughing."What? Oh, by the way, Kagome-chan. I have a friend wants to meet you tomorrow. Fine by you?"Miroku asked._

_"Um..."I was ab hesitant, I didn't even know who this guy was."Sure..."I replied._

_Miroku just gave me a slick look and walked towards the pool. I looked at Sango questioningly, and gave up and followed Miroku with Sango. Today was my first day...it's going to be interesting!!!_

_**I am sooo soo sorry that it took me like forever to update. I just kinda gave up on this story. But no worries, I will update soon...i hope.**_** . **


	4. Erupting Problems

4. Erupting problems

月光の露

Moonlight Dew

_Misstress Hanako_

_A/N:Changed POV._

_The first day wasn't at all hard. It was pretty much fun, working with Sango and Miroku. Kagome couldn't of had more fun. Especially when it came down to working with children. Miroku and Sango spent most of the time flirting as Kagome taught the children how to swim. After that day, Kagome felt like her energy was gone and was off to get some rest. She looked at her phone, no messages. _

_While walking in the halls, Kagome spotted Kaede holding a ton of nicely folded towels. Kagome offered a giving gentle hand._

_"Kaede-sama! Let me assist you."Kagome said gently. Kaede turned over to Kagome and smiled sofly and nodded. Handing some to Kagome. Kagome walked with Kaede as they approached the doors._

_"Say, Kagome. Are ye no familiar with a woman named Kikyo, nay?"Kaede asked. Kagome's eyes widen for a bit and she turned to look at Kaede and smiled._

_"Why, yes. I do know her, why do you ask?"Kagome tried not to cry._

_"She is my neice. Why I must say, it has been awhile since I last saw her."Kaede frowned. Kagome looked at her with sympathy and as the door opened, it revealed some one she didn't want to see..._

_**InuYasha**__...Hair as white as snow. Eyes, pure amber. Any one who didn't know him would think he was the most gorgeous, elegant man on earth. But Kagome thought differ. _

_Kagome's eyes widen,but soften as she froze for a bit. Not knowing what to do. Kaede stared at Kagome, puzzeled about the fear in Kagome's aura. _

_"Here, good sir. Your towels."Kaede handed the towels to him, and pushed Kagome a bit as she handed InuYasha the towels, shaking a bit. Kaede started walking away, and as Kagome turned...hoping he wouldn't grab hold of her. He did._

_"Kagome, I need to talk to you."InuYasha said sternly. Kagome hid her face under her bangs._

_"There's nothing to talk about."Kagome pulled back her arms and ran over to Kaede. InuYasha stood there staring as she left. Her persence, still lingering in the air. He inhaled deeply before closing the door. Expecting to see her __**very**__ soon._

_"Kagome? What was that about, child?"Kaede asked curiously. Kagome looked over at Kaede and smiled sadly._

_"An old term...acquaintance.."'lover.' Kagome said softly._

_"Ah, I see...I predict that something horrible in the past happened between you two."Kaede said. Kagome nodded shamely and walked over to her door._

_"Well Kaede, it was nice talking to you. I hope to see you around."Kagome waved and started opening her door. Kaede nodded._

_"Thank you for your help, child."Kagome heard faintly as she nodded and closed the door behind her._

_Her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it read InuYasha Taishou. She sighed and picked up._

_"H-Hello...?"Kagome said, almost inaudible._

_"...what did you mean by, there's nothing to talk about?"His muscular voice was heard._

_"There isn't anything to talk about InuYasha...we are over with, and so are these problems that are still erupting."Kagome replied back to him._

_"Kagome...I need a chance to explain to you about it. We can't just keep dodging it!"InuYasha shouted on the other side of the phone._

_"...Fine. But not now, I have work in the morning. We'll meet up after...I'll call you to tell you more about it."Kagome gave in and InuYasha smirked. He knew Kagome too well._

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"InuYasha said hopefillingly._

_"Sure..."Kagome said tiredly and hung up before getting a chance to hear InuYasha whisper the last couple of words to her._

_"Goodnight my dear sweet Kagome..."_

_Kagome took a shower and then jumped on the poofy bed. Cradling herself as she slept. Only times like this were her favorite memories. Being able to have blankets cover her with warmth and protection...this was all she ever needed._

_"Goodnight...InuYasha."Kagome said holding the phone close to her._

_**I know I'm so sorry, I haven't updated at all. I have said that alot of times...But I'm getting there. Again, short chapter. But at least I wrote and updated. I have been writing alot of stories and having alot of ideas! So please review!!:)**_


	5. Author's notice

I am putting this story on hold because of the fact that I have no ideas. Please recommend any, or if like, wanting to write up a short summary and send it to my email, please feel welcome to. Just inform me and I _will_ put credits and even your name up for the assistance. Thank you.

-Misstress Hanako.


End file.
